Dahlia's secret
by Creepy666Anubis
Summary: Dahlia is keeping a secret, and secrets will come out.But can everyone accept Dahlia's true nature?And more important, will Mahad accept the nature of the woman he loves?And can Dahlia stand the fact that everyone knows her secret?Chapters are short.MaD
1. Elsina

_**This is another story. It sucks, I know. But I hope that my missing words problem is solved now. If it isn't, just tell me.**_

'We watched demons explode and you can't see blood?' Dahlia asked.

'Well, demons are…monsters and humans aren't.' the girl said. She was slim, and couldn't be older then 23. Her hairs were purple, with a green stripe in it. Her eyes were black.

'Do ya _think_, Elsina? Human beings are the cruelest monsters that exist.' Dahlia said.

'Yeah, says the…' Dahlia didn't let her finish that sentence. By slapping her in the face.

'AUW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?' she yelled, causing everyone in the tavern to look at them. Dahlia just stared at her.

'Oh, yeah, sorry.'

After Elsina's apology, Dahlia left. Elsina could hit herself on her head. Which she did.

_**It's very short, I know, but I'm trying to make it a little bit exciting, but I have no idea how to do that .I have a story idea in my head, but I can't do anything with it. Well, keep wachting this fic if you wanna know what is going on here.**_


	2. Should I

Dahlia was sitting alone outside, on a field on Puerto Angel.

' Dahlia?' Mahad asked concerned. He had never seen her like this before. She looked strange, not herself.

' What is it, Mahad?' Since when did she speak with an accent? Mahad couldn't recognize the accent.

' Are you alright?'

' Do I look bad, then?'

' Yes.'

Dahlia stared at the ground. Should she tell him? _No _her common sense said. And she listened to it. She always did. _I don't want to put him true that pain. It's better for him not to know. Remember what mum always said: ' If you love someone, my little flower, then don't let him suffer unnecessary.' She used to say. She was right._

'I'm fine Mahad.' She had control over her voice again. She didn't speak with an accent anymore.

' Sure? It took you long to answer.'

' I'M FINE, MAHAD!' Dahlia snapped. Wow, she was keen. He knew she wasn't all right. And she knew that he knew that she wasn't all right. _Well done, Dahlia, You even made it worse. Find a way to cover your stupidity up._

' Just…' she sighed. ' Just leave me alone Mahad. I really don't wanna talk now.'

' Already figured that out.'

Dahlia didn't answer. She just left. As she turned around, Mahad saw something strange. She seemed smaller, and older. It mostly was her eyes. They looked so old. As soon as Mahad blinked, it was gone. Just like that. Mahad wondered what that was. Were his eyes cheating on him? And what the heck was wrong with Dahlia? _I have never seen her like this before. She never was so keen. What is wrong with her?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dahlia walked to her house. She let herself fall on the couch. _Should I have done better if I told him? He isn't stupid. He knows there's something wrong._

The fact she was alone made no-one see the lonely tear that trickled over her face…

**This sucks, doesn't it? I still have no clue how to write something exciting. Well, I hope you like it this far. Please, revieuw this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's OK if it's negative, then I know what i should improve.**


	3. Nalì and Marmaduke

' You're feeling guilty because you aren't telling him? Dahlia, you're just sparing him terrible pain.' Cortes said. He and Dahlia were sitting in his living room, right in front of each other. Dahlia looked like she was about to cry.

' I know. But it feels like my heart gets ripped in two parts.' Dahlia spoke with that strange accent again.

' Dahlia, I don't control your life. If you think you should tell him, that's fine by me. You should do what you think that is the best.' Ever seen Cortes worried? Cause that is what he is now.

' That's just the point, I do not know what is the best. It's just… I…' Dahlia's voice broke, and she cried. Cortes didn't know what to do. At one side, he wanted to comfort her, but at the other one…_ Remember what Oona told you. Her temper can flare terrible. It's best to leave her alone. But yet, it's going against my nature. After all, she's my… _Cortes thoughts were interrupted when Dahlia seemed to control herself again.

' I have to make such hard decisions. I don't know how strong I am. I don't know how much more I can take.'

' Well, to talk like Oona, no one knows. Even I am not aware of what I'm capable off. Even Oona doesn't knows what she's capable off. You must not be worried about what you can take, but what you will DO. That's what matters.'

Dahlia sighed, then stood up and left. Cortes didn't try to stop her. He knew it would only make things worse.

' You are doing the right thing.' A doe that came out another room said.

' I know, Nalì. But it's hard for both of us.'

Nalì looked right in his eyes. ' I can talk to Marmaduke, if you want. Maybe he can control her.'

Cortes shook his head. ' Better don't do that. Dahlia isn't an idiot. She'll know, and it will only make things worse.'

' I know.' Nalì, in the meantime, lay on the ground, with her head raised. Cortes petted her on her head. This was gonna be a hell.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Dahlia knew that she had to make a choice, tell Mahad or don't tell Mahad. She returned back home, went to her bedroom, and dropped herself on the bed. She buried her face in her pillow, and cried. _Why me? Why do I have to go true this? How long can I live with this lie? How long until my breakdown? I wish I could tell Mahad. But I shouldn't. I would only hurt him. Just like I got hurt. _Dahlia felt a strong paw on her back. _Marmaduke_.

' Dahlia, are you all right?' It indeed was Marmaduke.

' Do I look like I'm all right?' Dahlia asked. She raised her head and looked right in Marmadukes lion-eyes.

' You must feel terrible.'

' I feel terrible.' Dahlia said when she started to sit up.

Marmaduke jumped on her bed when she was sitting. He lay himself down and placed his head on Dahlia's lap. This was gonna be a hell.

**_Stupid, I know. Wanna know what happens next? Maybe we'll get some answers. Keep watching this fic to find out!!_**


	4. Hiding something

Nalì and Marmaduke were lying in Dahlia's living room. They were both worried about Dahlia.

' She's suffering, Nalì. She wants to tell Mahad, but… she's afraid to hurt him. I don't now how long she has, and neither does she.' Marmaduke said.

' I know, Marmaduke. But it's her choice. She'll have to decide what's the best.' Nalì answered.

' She doesn't knows what the best is. She might seem a harsh, strong young woman, but she ISN'T. She's just a young woman, afraid, confused and…' Marmaduke was cut off by Dahlia entering the room. Her eyes stood murderous. She completely ignored the two animals on the ground, and went straight to her bedroom. Nalì had followed the actions quite surprised. Marmaduke seemed to think it was normal.

' What the…' Nalì started.

' Temper flare. I'd better go there and se what's wrong with her.'

' I think I'd better go.' And that's exactly what Nalì did. She walked to her own home.

' How is she doing?' a female voice asked. Nalì turned around, and saw a white lioness. She was sitting on a small wall.

' Pretty bad, Kamunyak. She can't handle it. And the others aren't idiots. I think that boy, Mahad, already knows there's something wrong. Soon the others will find out. If they haven't found it out already.' Nalì answered, before she went in Cortes home. Kamunyak yawned, then turned around and left.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Mahad sat in his sleeping room. **__Something's wrong with Dahlia. But what? Why is she so keen? She's hiding something. But again, what? Should I ask her? Or shouldn't I? Better not, maybe she'll answer it's none of my business and throw me out. And maybe it's nothing. Maybe she's just having a bad day? Impossible, then she wouldn't act like this. She's hiding something. She's definitely hiding something. I better get to find out what._

But he was gonna get involved in it anyway.

_**Let me guess, you're thinking: 'But why can't they say some things?! What is hidden?' And if you're not thinking that, then I guess I'm not creating a mystery around Dahlia. Well, revieuw this, please!**_


	5. The last descendent

Dahlia sat alone at a table in the tavern. She didn't care. She had this terrible headache. She really didn't need anyone that couldn't shut up for five minuets.

' Are you all right?' Mahad asked. Dahlia looked up, in surprisement. She didn't hear him coming.

' Except for a headache, I'm fine.'

' You have that a lot lately.' Dahlia could hear clearly that he was concerned. Very concerned.

' Tell me something I don't know.' _Damn it, Dahlia. Why are you so nice to him? Why don't you leave?_

' Dahlia, sure you're all right? You're looking a little bit pale.' _I_ _should've asked: ' SPEAK THE TRUTH! YOU'RE NOT ALLRIGHT! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!'_

Dahlia sighed. _Should I tell him? Should I tell him? Should I tell him? Oh Mahad! I love you so much! I don't want to hurt you!_

' OK, I'm not all right. And no, I'm not gonna tell you what's wrong.' Dahlia said. And she left. _Was she…crying? What is wrong with her? Why is she so…distant?_

He should have known…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Mahad was right. Dahlia was crying. Crying because she couldn't tell him what was happening. Crying because she was…

Dahlia heard something come near. It was Cortes.

' Dahlia, are you all right?' he asked, placing one hand on Dahlia's shoulder. Dahlia didn't answer. She pushed him back and ran away. Cortes sighed. _She's suffering. But who wouldn't. Who would react different if he heard he was…_

Wayan interrupted Cortes thoughts.

' Cortes, what was that?' he asked. He looked right in his captain's eyes. Cortes did the same.

' Nothing Wayan.'

' Wouldn't say that, considering…'

' It was nothing.' Cortes walked away. _They're hiding something._ Wayan thought. _Mahad was right. But what are they hiding?_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Dahlia sat on her couch, crying. She was alone. All alone. The last descendent of the Three.

_Wanna know who the Three are? Keep watching this fic! All chapters will be short. Revieuw please!!_


	6. A threat

Dahlia wished that there was someone she could talk to. She knew she could trust Nalì, Marmaduke, Kamunyak, Cortes and Oona, But she didn't want to speak to them. They would probably say something like: ' It's not your fault!' _I've heard enough of that crap. It's not my fault, but that doesn't changes the fact that I am putting everyone in danger. And if I tell anyone else, they'll probably flip._ More then ever, she felt lonely.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Cortes was talking to Oona in the tavern. Oona couldn't be older then thirteen, had a nice face, bright red eyes and long, black hairs.

' She's suffering, Oona.' Cortes said. He stared out of a window, more wondering on how Dahlia would be then actually being interested in the conversation.

' What do you want, with a mother like that?' Oona replied. She was worried about Dahlia, and her safety.

' She seems to think she's putting everyone in danger.' Cortes turned his head, and looked straight in Oona's eyes.

' Sorry I'm saying this, but in some way, she is putting everyone in danger.' Oona indeed was sorry. But it was the truth. She knew she looked like a thirteen years old girl, but she was 3017 years. That's enough experience to know when someone is in danger.

' I know.' Cortes sighed. He knew Dahlia's real mother was a threat.

' She's trying to ruin her daughter's life, Cortes. And a part of that is killing all her friends. She's trying to make her one of them. The only one that can help Dahlia is that boy, Mahad.' Oona hitted the point of doubt, as usual.

' That's the point, she doesn't wants to hurt him.'

' Tell me something I don't know. That's the problem of falling in love with someone.'

Oona stood up and left. Cortes sighed. Dahlia's mother was a real threat.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Dahlia's heart was hurting. And so was her head. She had to go to Cortes. She collapsed before she even reached the door.

**Revieuws please! I hope you like the story this far! Sorry if it sucks! Revieuws can be negative! I love to know what is wrong!**


	7. Oona starts to interfere

Dahlia was found by Elsina. Lucky that she could transport herself anywhere she wanted to. She immediately checked Dahlia's pulse. Weak. Dahlia's eyes were moving, like some kind of REM. But Elsina knew better. She couldn't leave Dahlia. The only thing that she could do was waiting.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Cortes felt there was something wrong. He felt a sting in his heart, like if a dagger was pushed in it. He didn't let it know. It would only worry the others. Then he felt something warm, and the pain disappeared. He knew that someone had found Dahlia, and it could only be two persons: Elsina or Oona._ Probably the first one. After all, Elsina is one of Dahlia's best friends. And a strong one._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Dahlia groaned softly, before she opened her eyes. She looked right in Elsina's black eyes. Elsina's hairs fell over her shoulders, causing her face to look a little bit pale.

' Dahlia, are you all right?' Elsina asked Dahlia.

' I think so...' Dahlia started to sit up. She was a little bit disorientated. First, she couldn't remember anything. Then it all came back.

' What happened?' Elsina was helping Dahlia to get up and sit on a couch.

' You even still ask that?' Dahlia answered. She sat safe and well on the couch. She refused to look in Elsina's eyes again. She knew Elsina was worried. Who wouldn't be? _Damned, did that really have to happen now? I doubt that Cortes won't know._

' Dahlia, you were nearly dead! Don't you think that it's time for this to stop? TELL…THAT…BOY…WHAT'S…HAPPENING!' Elsina almost spelled it.

' No, Elsina, NO, NO, NO!' Dahlia was getting pissed. Why did everyone try to tell her what she had to do? Elsina noticed Dahlia's temper.

' I'm sorry, Dahlia! But it's the only way.'

' Yeah, that's easy for you to say! If you were me, you would react exactly the same way! So don't tell me what I have to do! And if you're gonna keep trying, you can leave!'

Elsina was kinda shocked by Dahlia's reaction. She never acted like this before.

' Dahlia, I'm only trying to help. I'm sorry if I can't say something to comfort you. I can't even imagine how much you must be suffering.' Elsina said. Dahlia buried her face in her hands. And cried. Elsina took her friend in her arms, quite protective. Just to make sure that Dahlia knew she could talk anytime.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Oona had found Mahad. He was sitting on a field.

' Mahad?' She asked. She could feel it was him. She could feel Dahlia's strong energy on him. And her affection for him. But mostly her energy. So strong…

' Who are you?' he asked. He had never seen her before. Kinda logical, considering the fact that Oona wasn't even from this world.

' I am Oona. I'm an old friend of Dahlia.' Oona answered. She wasn't lying. 3017 isn't quite young, is it? She knew Dahlia since the day she was born. She had even been there when the Vector was born.

' What do you want? Dahlia isn't here, as you can see.' Mahad answered. Dahlia had mentioned Oona once. He knew she was a friend.

' I know where Dahlia is. And I need you to do something.' Oona said, while she sat down next to him.

' What do you mean?' Mahad asked. He looked straight forward. Not aside, towards Oona. Just forward. Wondering over what was wrong with Dahlia.

' You must convince Dahlia to tell you what is wrong with her.' Oona said, like she had been reading his mind.

' But don't push her too much. If you do that… Let's just say you'll regret that.' Oona said, before she stood up and left. Mahad was confused. What was this? _What the hell is wrong here? No, what the hell is wrong with Dahlia? But Oona is right. I should find out what is wrong with Dahlia._

**What do ya think? I'd love some reviews!**


	8. Disturbia

Cortes was still sitting in the tavern. Oona and Elsina joined him. The look in Elsina's eyes worried the two others.

' Dahlia fainted.' Elsina simply said. ' She's awake now, and she's doing fine, but when I checked her pulse when she was unconscious…'

' …It felt weak and was she nearly dead.' Oona finished the phrase. The look in her eyes was regretful, not worried anymore.

' How did you know that?' Elsina asked. She was afraid of the answer. Oona sighed.

' It's a common symptom of Disturbia. She's dying.' Oona said. Cortes stared at her.

' You can't be sure it's caused by Disturbia.' He said.

' No, unless you look at her behavior: temper flares, being keen, not wanting to talk or even be touched…Do you even know what Disturbia is?' Oona asked.

' It's a mortal disease.' Cortes said._ Isn't that enough?!_ He thought behind it.

' It indeed is a mortal disease. But her genes cause it. They are from two complete different species. They might look the same, but faeries and elves aren't even the same family! They are two different personalities, causing her temper to flare. Her cells are destroying each other. Every cell in her body is dying. There are two persons that can save her: Mahad and her mother. Good and bad. White and black. Yin and Yang. It's Dahlia's choice to see which one she'll take. The only problem with Disturbia is, that if she gets mad, she'll lose control over her powers. That can be dangerous, for her and her surroundings. But it can be useful to kill someone.'

Typical Oona. Always looking for the bright side. But she was right. Dahlia was dying. And she had to make a choice: betray her mother or betray Mahad and the Pirates. Dahlia mother might be a murderer, she was still her mother…

**Ten years ago…**

' She's my niece, Wayan.' Cortes said. They had just found a ten-year-old girl, on a Sphere block. Wayan had second thoughts about her.

' How do you know you can trust her?' Wayan asked.

' Dahlia hates the Sphere. My sister, her mother, was killed by them. Would you wanna support them if you had seen them push a sword through your mothers stomach?!'

**Sorry if this is confusing! But it shall all be revealed...**


	9. Maria Cortes

Dahlia still wasn't sleeping. It was almost midnight, but she didn't care. Cortes would understand, she had so much to worry about! Suddenly, she didn't know why, she remembered that terrible night. The night when her mother was killed…

**Fifteen years ago…**

She was hiding in the closet. She knew it was probably a bad place to hide, but her mother told her to stay there. And Dahlia listened. Through a small hole in the closet, she could see everything happen…

' I'm asking you this one more time, Maria, where is your brother?' Oslo asked. Maria Cortes stood in front of him, refusing to talk.

' That's it!' Oslo yelled, grabbing a sword from the wall. He threw Maria on the bed, and then pushed the sword through her stomach. Pain ran across Maria's face, and she was able to turn it towards the closet. Tears trickled over her cheeks, when she formed words with her lips: "Go, and find uncle Aran. He can save you, my little flower." After that, she closed her eyes. Forever.

**Now…**

Dahlia was crying. The memory would never hurt less. She knew that. Not even when Oslo was killed. But she would kill him. At least, she could avenge her mother death! She had made herself a promise from the moment she saw Oslo pull the sword out of her mothers body. And Dahlia was a person that kept her promises. Most of the time…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Cortes woke up by a sound he couldn't recognize. There was a bright light in his room. When he turned to the source of it, he froze.

' Maria?' he asked softly.

' It indeed is me, Aran.'

The woman that stood at Cortes door was young, had the same color of hair, and the same length. She was something like a female version of Cortes, that's the best way to describe her. A few strings of hair, that had came loose from her ponytail, danced around her head every time she moved.

' What is it?' Cortes asked.

' My daughter is in danger. There are four Lonely Assassins send to kill her. They will be here in three days.' With those words, Maria disappeared. Cortes was shocked. _Lonely Assassins. Those are the most dangerous creatures that exist! And it are four of them!_ Cortes decided it was best to get some sleep now, and warn Dahlia tomorrow. She probably wouldn't appreciate being waked in the middle of the night.

_**I thought it would be useful to get a background on Dahlia. Next chapter will be a bit like this, also something about Dahlia's past. Oh, and I also will explain what the Lonely Assassins are. I got the idea from Doctor Who. So someone that watches that will probably already know what they are. Anyway, I'm starting to ramble, I hope you like this! Reviews please!!**_


	10. The Lonely Assassins

**Twenty years ago…**

The faerie slipped in the room. She carried a child with one arm; with the other she killed the child that was in front of her. She made the small body disappear. She smiled in herself. This was a piece of cake. She had carefully picked Dahlia, the daughter of Maria Cortes, to replace with her own child. She placed her own baby in the cradle. Her grey hairs fell over her daughter.

' Good life, sweetie.' She whispered. 'I'll be back for you over twenty years. Enjoy your life.' She then smiled evil. 'Because when we meet again, you won't like it.'

She disappeared, leaving her child there. She wouldn't know else then that her name was Dahlia, that she was the daughter of Maria Cortes, and the niece of Aran Cortes.

**Now…**

Dahlia didn't know why she dreamed all of this. She knew that Maria wasn't her real mother, yet she had been a mother to her. At least five years. And didn't know it. The faerie had never been a mother. She still wasn't. She was a murderer. She wished that her mother had never showed up. That bloody faerie was trying to ruin her daughter's life!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The faerie looked in the mirror. She hadn't changed a bit in twenty years. Kinda logical for a creature that's some thousands years old. She saw her daughter, suffering.

' Why exactly did you do this?' a male voice asked. The faerie looked up.

' I just wanted to know how it feels when you ruin the life of your own family.' She answered him. That "him" was a grey, dog-like creature wearing a dark cloak. Only his face, paws and ears were visible. His ears were long.

' And how does it feel?' a deep voice asked. This voice was also male, and the person it belonged to was a dragon like creature.

' I don't feel anything else then normal. But we'll continue. I love ruining people's lives. Let's focus now on her. She is strong. This can certainly become interesting…'

All three of them started to laugh.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Cortes and Dahlia were sitting in the tavern. They were waiting for Mahad. They had decided that he should be told about the Lonely Assassins, considering it would be easier to kill him.

' Shouldn't we tell Lena, Wayan and Cheng?' Cortes asked softly.

' I don't know. But I'll make sure that they aren't left out of sight. Antlia and Nilsa have gathered there best men to watch them.' Dahlia answered. ' And now I think of it, how do you know about them.

Cortes sighed. ' Maria told me.'

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Nalì and Marmaduke were lying in Cortes' living room.

' She dreamed bad, last night.' Marmaduke said.

' What do you mean?' Nalì asked.

' She dreamed how her mother abandoned her.'

' Maria?'

' No, that faerie.'

Nalì stared at him. She couldn't believe this.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Mahad had finally joined them. It was about time!

' What is it you wanted to talk about?' He asked, kinda annoyed.

' Lonely Assassins.' Cortes answered.

' What the hell are that?' Mahad asked.

' Lonely Assasins are probably the most dangerous creatures that you'll ever meet. I actually hoped you'd never meet them.' Dahlia said. She wasn't looking at Mahad or Cortes. She just stared out of a window. Cortes wasn't just that she was checking the environment or just didn't want to look at them.

' That isn't an answer, Dahlia.' Mahad said. He was getting confused and worried. Dahlia had changed, like she just had dealt with a huge mental blow. Maybe she did. Mahad didn't know.

' Lonely Assassins are creatures that kill people by zapping them back in time.' Cortes said.

' The may not be seen by any other living creature, not even their fellows. If they are seen, they change into stone. You can't kill a stone. And a stone can't kill you. They usually pick the form of angel statues, mostly weeping. They cover their eyes with there hands, to make sure they aren't looking at a fellow. They can move faster then the blink of an eye. So if you ever face one: don't turn your back, don't look away and don't blink.' Dahlia said.

Then Cortes continued: ' Dahlia already said it: they are not allowed to be seen. They can't kill you if you see them. If you don't look at them, even for a second, they can kill you. And trust me: they will.'

Mahad stared at them. This was unbelievable. ' You're kidding right?' he asked.

' Do we look like we're kidding, Mahad?' Dahlia snapped. She stood up and walked away.

' Here we go again.' Cortes said. He then looked at Mahad, who was looking really concerned.

' Go after her.' He said, nodding at the door. Mahad looked at him, confused. _Is CORTES advising me to go after her?!_

' Come on, you should be gone already!' Cortes said. Mahad stood up and left too.

_**I hope this clears some things up a bit. And I hope you still like it!**_


	11. Dahlia's father

_**Sorry it took so long! I was in the middle of my exams and I didn't have much time to write! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**_

Mahad heard Dahlia scream in fear. It was cut off brutally. Mahad rushed in the direction of the sound. He hoped nothing serious had happened to her.

He saw a man that was hitting Dahlia. His last hit was so hard that Dahlia fell and smashed against a wall. She didn't fight back. She was crying.

' HEY!' Mahad yelled. The man looked up. Mahad stepped in front of Dahlia. If that jackass was planning to hit Dahlia more, then he first had to get passed him!

The man was old enough to be Dahlia's father. He had grey hairs, which came to his shoulders. He had age wrinkles in his face. Mahad guessed his age around fifty.

' Stay out of this. This is none of your business!' the man said.

Mahad didn't answer. He just stood there, looking in the mans eyes. He was angry. First he hitted Dahlia and made her cry, and now he was saying that it was none of his business?!

' Oh, I understand. She slept with you, didn't she?' the man said. He looked past Mahad, to Dahlia. ' Just like with hundreds of other men.'

Mahad grabbed him by his arms and said: ' Listen, jailbait, if I see you anywhere near her again, you won't survive that. That's a promise.'

The man pulled himself away, looked at Mahad and then to Dahlia.

' Oh, you didn't got rid of me yet, you fucking hour.' He said to Dahlia. Mahad raised his fist, ready to hit. The man took that threatening serious and walked away. Mahad kneeled next to Dahlia.

' Are you ok, Dahlia?' he asked. He got more tears as answer.

' It's ok, Dahlia. He's gone.' He said. He took her in his arms. Dahlia buried her face in his chest. She had a bleeding nose, but for the rest she seemed to be fine. Mahad carefully stood up. He brought her to her house.

' Thanks.' Dahlia said, while she sat down on a couch. Tears still flew over her cheeks. Mahad took time to look at her injuries. Nothing very serious. A bleeding nose, as he suspected. She also had a bleeding scratch on her cheek, close to her lips. The man had worn a ring, so that wasn't a surprise either.

' It was nothing. Are you all right?' Mahad asked again.

' Yeah.' She swallowed. ' I'm fine.' Dahlia felt the blood dropping out of her nose and he could taste in on her lips, but she didn't care. Then Mahad asked the question that she was expecting.

' Who was that man?'

Dahlia didn't answer. She looked up at the ceiling, like the answer was written there.

' Dahlia?' Mahad asked worried.

' That man was my father.' Dahlia said.


	12. Will she tell?

' What?!' Oona said.

' Keep your voice down, Oona. I'm not your mother.' Cortes said. He and Oona sat at a table in the tavern.

' What is her father doing here?' Oona said, softer this time.

' I don't know, Oona. And I'm not sure that I want to know.'

Oona looked out a window. She didn't believe this.

' How can he have found her?' Oona asked. She looked back at Cortes.

' Again, I don't know. But he scares her.'

' Now THAT is something I believe.' Oona said. She stood up and started to walk from left to right and back again, like she was a tiger in a cage that was way to small.

' Oona, sit down, I'm getting nervous from you.' Cortes said. Oona didn't listen, as usual. _This is not going as it should. Dahlia has to tell that boy. But it will be hard to convince her._ She tought.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

' Your…father?' Mahad said. He couldn't believe this. _What kind of father treats his daughter like this?_

Dahlia looked back at him. Her nose had stopped bleeding. Mahad wiped the blood of her lips. Dahlia looked right in his eyes, Mahad looked back. He saw pain in her eyes, terrible pain.

' Are you sure you're all right?' He asked. Dahlia looked away. She was wondering what to say. Mahad already knew that something was wrong. She couldn't hide this much longer.

' No.' She finally said. ' I'm not all right.'


	13. I'm dying

Dahlia didn't say anything else. She just sat there. Mahad looked at her. Then, carefully, he placed his arm around her shoulders. Dahlia let him.

' Hey, what's wrong?' Mahad asked softly. He could feel that Dahlia started to shiver. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Dahlia looked in his eyes again. She closed her mouth.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lady Yulia and her husband, Lord Yuon, were lying dead on their floor. Yulia's liquid brown eyes stared at the ceiling. The midnight-blue eyes of Yuon looked at the bed. A beautiful rent assassin looked at the work she'd done. Blood colored Yulia's hairs, which were once white, red. The gunshot wound in her chest had stopped bleeding, but the pool of blood was really big. As for Yuon, he had a wound in his neck. His black hairs stuck together because of the blood.

The rent assassin, Iaea, smiled. This would certainly bring a shock to Dahlia. Two of her best friends, killed in a bloody way. But Iaea had been in a good mood, and made their death come quick. Now she had to go back to Vingança, Avareza and Ehrgeiz.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Dahlia looked right in Mahad's eyes. His beautiful, dark-blue eyes. She saw how concerned Mahad was. And he had good reason to be concerned.

'I'm dying.' She then said softly.

**_I thought that it was time to make Dahlia say what was wrong with her. Well, I hope you like it. And no, it's not finished yet. I'd be crazy to stop here. Oh, wait, I AM crazy.*smiles*_**


	14. terrible things and

It shocked Mahad.

' Wha…What?' he asked. Dahlia looked at the ground.

' I'm sorry.' She said. Mahad could feel her shiver.

' There's nothing for you to be sorry for.' Mahad said. He looked at the side of her face. Her beautiful face.

' I should be! I wanted to tell you earlier but…but I…'

' Shhhh…' He softly said. He placed his free hand under her chin and turned her face towards him. She looked right in his eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hearing what Iaea had done pleased Dahlia's mother, the faerie called Vingança.

' Well done, Iaea. Now, do you want a quick death or a slow one?' she asked. Iaea stared at her.

' No answer? Oh, well, then I'll pick a fast death.' Vingança said. With those words, she placed her hand on Iaea's hart. Iaea was dead before she even hit the floor.

' Vingança! You might want to see this!' Avareza, the dog-like creature, said. Vingança walked over to the mirror they used to watch Dahlia. Ehrgeiz, the dragon-like creature, followed her. Vingança was shocked by what she saw.

' WHAT?! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE!' Vingança yelled.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**14 years ago…**

' You're not my father!' Dahlia yelled.

' Oh, no! But you're living in my house and you're listening to me young lady!' Thomas Jackson, Dahlia's adoptive father (the one that hit her) yelled back.

' Not anymore.' Dahlia said, and then ran out the door. One of Dahlia's sisters, sixteen-year-old Aurelie, looked at her father.

' Now you see what you get if you rape your daughters.' Dahlia heard her say. Then she heard a scream. _Aurelie!!_ Dahlia thought in panic. She regretted her action. But she didn't go back. She knew that Aurelie had said that on purpose, to make her father angry on her, and to make him live it out on her instead of going after Dahlia. Tears flew over Dahlia's cheeks as she kept running. _No!! Aurelie! _Her heart wanted her to go back, but her head didn't. If she'd gone back now, then Aurelie would've done this for nothing.

After running for half an hour, Dahlia fell on her knees. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

' I'm sorry sister.' She cried. ' I shouldn't have done this.'

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Dahlia's hand was cold as ice. Mahad shivered. Dahlia could feel it under her hand. Both she and Mahad had moved closer towards each other. There were only inches between their faces. They looked right in each others eyes. Not to anything else. Not each others lips, or nose. Just their eyes.

Half an inch was between their faces.


	15. No choice

At the last moment, Dahlia pulled her head away. Mahad blinked in confusion.

'No…' Dahlia said. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. ' No…' she repeated, softer. Mahad looked at her.

'Are you alright?' he asked. He saw a tear trickling over Dahlia's face. And another one. Her eyes moved. He knew what she was doing. He knew that she was trying to fight away her tears. Dahlia covered her mouth with her hand. Mahad placed a hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Dahlia buried her face in his chest and cried again. She didn't want to bring him in danger. She didn't want to make him the number one priority of her mother. But maybe he already was.

Mahad's hands felt warm on her cold back. She could hear his heartbeat. Bonk, bonk, bonk,…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Nalì and Marmaduke were lying in Cortes' living room. Cortes himself sat on a couch.

'She is suffering. How long will she continue with this?' Nalì asked.

'I have no idea. All I know, is that she is trying to keep him out of danger. In vain.' Cortes answered. But he knew she would have to tell him, whether she wanted it or not. She had no other choice.

And that was true.


	16. Cortes' death

_**I decided to push the fast forward button 'cause the story is going way to slow. And no, Dahlia and Mahad have not kissed.**_

This water mission had gone really bad. Dahlia, Mahad, Wayan and Cortes were trying to fight away the brigadiers. Lena and Cheng had managed to escape.

'Cortes, behind you!' Mahad yelled. Cortes turned around, but too late, the brig had shot. The shot hitted Cortes' chest. He fell. Dahlia shot down the brig, and ran over to him. As she kneeled nest to him, Cortes looked right in her eyes, and said something. Then his eyes broke, and he died.

Dahlia closed her eyes in sadness, but when she opened them, Wayan and Mahad could see only one thing. Rage. Wild rage. She didn't even seem human anymore.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Cheng and Lena were separated from each other. Lena had managed to find the Saint Nazaire. But Cheng didn't. He was just running, followed by a group of brigs. He went into a random corridor. But he didn't know it was a dead end.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Dahlia was furious enough to attack. She had a terrible risk to be hit, considering the fact that she was the only one the brigs focused on for the moment. But she didn't care. And in some way, she didn't even get hurt. It was really strange. Then, Wayan and Mahad came to their senses, and joined the fight.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Cheng was cornered, with twelve brigadiers closing in on him, weapons charging. Cheng had already lost his weapon, and was now defenseless. Then he heard something. Were that…_Hooves_? A deer showed up in the corridor. It bowed his head, and with his antlers, he lifted the brigs up. He threw them behind him. When he stood next to Cheng, he lay on the ground. He made a movement with his head. He nodded at his back.

'Strange.' Cheng said to himself. 'You'd almost think it wanted me to…'

The deer pulled at Cheng's pants. Cheng decided he had nothing to loose, and climbed on the deer's back. The deer stood up and ran away. To Cheng, it seemed random, but he trusted the deer. For some reason, the deer was familiar. Cheng didn't know why. It just, felt like he knew the deer.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The brigs were defeated. Dahlia had done most of the work. When they looked at the place Cortes had fallen, it was empty. Cortes' body was gone. Mahad and Wayan were so surprised, and stared at the place Cortes should've been, that they didn't noticed Dahlia.

She smiled.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The deer ran very fast. Cheng sat pressed against the neck of the animal. Some brigs made a barricade, but the deer bowed his head again and threw them away.


	17. Emotionless

_**Yeah, I know, I killed Cortes. Yes you can shoot me. *Is shot by Cortes fangirl***_

The deer brought Cheng to the Saint Nazaire. Cheng slid of the deer's back. It ran a few times in a circle, then stopped right in front of Cheng. Lena and the Vector stared at it, with their jaws hanging. The deer pushed his face against Cheng's. Cheng carefully reached with his hand, and patted the deer on his nose.

At that moment, Wayan, Mahad and Dahlia arrived. Without Cortes. Dahlia's face was pretty much emotionless, Mahad looked like he couldn't believe what happened, and Wayan looked regretful. Cheng looked at them.

'Where's Cortes?' he asked. Wayan walked over to him, and placed a hand on the little boy's shoulder.

'I'm sorry, Cheng. Cortes is dead.' he said. Cheng turned around to him, shocked. Then, he fell on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Lena walked over to him and placed her hands around his shoulders. She was shocked too. The deer looked at Dahlia. No one noticed that she nodded. The deer touched the back of Cheng's head for a moment, then turned around and ran away.

Cheng looked up at the sound of the leaving hooves. He stared back at the deer, as if he didn't want it to leave.

'He'll come back.' Dahlia said. It was the first time she spoke since they arrived. Her voice also didn't tell what she felt. Like if she didn't care...

Cheng looked at her. Her emotionless attitude drove him crazy. But he was too sad to say anything about it.

'Are we gonna go or what?' Dahlia said. Despite his mourning, Cheng grew angry. Angry at Dahlia. Why was she so bloody emotionless?

'Why are you asking that?' Wayan said. He was surprised by Dahlia's attitude. Cortes was her _uncle_! Now he's dead, and she doesn't seem to care!

'If we stay here to get killed by the Sphere, then Cortes' sacrifice was for nothing.' Tat was her answer. Nothing like: "I don't want to stay here, it's painful." Just that! That was it for Cheng.

'Why? Do you even care about his death? You sociopathic cutthroat bitch!' he yelled at her. Dahlia didn't react. She didn't care. She really didn't care.

'Cheng, yelling at me does not have any point.' she said. It was almost robotic. She looked in the boy's eyes. And then, Cheng saw something. Or he thought he did. There was a light in her eyes. Not the reflection of a lamp, this light came out of her eyes! But when he blinked, it was gone. Though he thought the light was strange, Cheng still was angry at her. But before he could yell at her again, Lena pulled him up.

'Come on, Cheng. You need a break.' she said, her voice muffled by tears. She brought Cheng into the ship.

All this time, everyone had been surprised by Dahlia's reaction. Everyone stared at her, in silent.

It was Wayan who broke the silence. 'Don't you care?'

Dahlia didn't answer.

'Dahlia! He's your own uncle. And you don't even care about his death!?'

This sentence surprised Mahad. He had never suspected them to be uncle and niece. But, apparently, it was that way.

Still, Dahlia didn't react. Wayan understood he was not gonna get a reaction from the seemingly emotionless woman, so he turned around and walked towards the Saint Nazaire.

They were going home. Without Cortes.


	18. Mayumana

'Ok, first of all: I was completely WRONG about Dahlia.' Oona said. Elsina en Oona sat in the tavern. Wayan had taken over control. But the sadness was still fresh. Dahlia became Wayan's first lieutenant, and then Elsina showed up. She had taken over Dahlia's original place.

'Is this the part were I should fall back from shock?' Elsina asked. Oona ignored the young woman.

'Dahlia isn't just a mix between a Half-Elf and a faerie. She's a Mayumana. Probably the only one.'

'What's a Mayumana?'

'They are a very rare species, though you can't really call it a species. They're hybrids between every creature in the universe. It takes thousands, even millions of years to come to that point. Dahlia's mother carried half of the universe inside her, her father the other.'

'And, that's good, right?' Elsina asked, playing with a bottle of water. Oona looked down at the table.

'Regretful enough, it isn't. It causes Disturbia. The strange thing is, that Dahlia should've been dead.' Oona said. Elsina stared at her. _Dahlia was supposed to be DEAD?_

'How long?' Elsina asked.

'Honestly? Seventeen years.' Oona answered. She looked right in Elsina's eyes. The shock was clearly readable in her eyes. Oona had only told the truth, yet it was so impossible. Dahlia should've died when she was three years old…

'Are you sure? I mean…'

'I am completely sure about it. The three Mayumana's before her that I know of, died at that age. For some reason, Dahlia is different.'

'How is that possible?' Elsina stared helplessly at the older woman in front of her. She didn't understand. She simply didn't.

Oona, in the meanwhile, had started to curl a strand of hair around her finger.

'I'm not sure. Everyone diagnosed with Disturbia, died before we could really study them.'

'Does Dahlia's mother know?'

'Vingança? No. Otherwise, she wouldn't be torturing her daughter like that.'

'When will this stop? This entire battle?'

'Tomorrow.' was Oona's answer. Then, the endgame would start. Everything was now in Dahlia's hands. Her decision, would have an impact on everyone…


	19. When Cheng meets Oona

_Tok, tok, tok,…_Cheng heard hooves. It was midnight. Cheng came out of his bed. The sound of the hooves stopped. Cheng heard breathing outside the door. He opened it. It was the deer again!! Cheng simply knew it was the same deer. He was so happy to see it.

The deer lay down again. This time, Cheng didn't hesitate. The deer carefully stood up, and walked away. When he was out of the house, the deer looked behind him. Then he started to run.

To Cheng, it was wonderful. The wind going through his hairs, he clamping himself to the deer's neck,… They came to the edge of the block. For one second, Cheng thought they'd fall. But the deer jumped to the edge of the other block. Cheng had no clue where they were going. But he knew that the deer knew.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The deer brought Cheng to a block Cheng didn't know. There was a girl. The deer let Cheng slide off his back.

'Who are you?' Cheng asked.

'My name is Oona.' Oona answered. She sat on a rock. Her bright red eyes looked deeply into his. Cheng felt weird under her look.

'Sit down. And don't be afraid, I don't bite. At least not until I know you better.' Oona said, smiling. Cheng sat down, without letting his eyes go off hers.

'What do you want?' Cheng asked.

'I want you to make things up with Dahlia.' Oona said. Cheng finally managed to look away.

'Why? Cortes died and she doesn't care.'

Oona stood up and walked over to him.

'Cheng, Dahlia is not a…how did you call her?... Sociopathic cutthroat bitch.'

Cheng looked at her.

'Then why is she so emotionless?'

'Because Dahlia has gone through a lot when she was young. She doesn't show her emotions because she has learned not to. But she cares more then you think, and your words hurt her.' Oona said wisely. Cheng was thinking about it. It was possible.

'Listen, Cheng, try to make up with her tomorrow. It's very important.'

'Would she mind if I apologized tonight?'

'No.' Oona smiled. Then she nodded at the deer. The deer had just stood there. But now, it lay himself down again. Cheng climbed on his back again.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The deer brought him to Dahlia's house. Cheng patted the animal on the nose, after which it walked away.

Cheng knocked on the door, softly. To his surprise, Dahlia opened.

'Hey, eh, Dahlia…I'm sorry for yelling at you a few hours ago.' Cheng said.

'It's okay, Cheng. You had a good reason to be mad at me.' Dahlia answered. Still, she was emotionless.

'Yet…Sorry.' Cheng said, then he hugged her. Dahlia was surprised first, but then she hugged him.

'Apologies taken.' she said. Cheng let her go. He saw the light in her eyes again.

'Now, go sleep.' she said. Behind her, Cheng thought he saw something move. But that was probably just his imagination.


	20. The final battle

'The Lonely Assassins?' Elsina asked.

'Dealt with.' Dahlia answered. Both women were sitting in the tavern.

'Great. Now at least that's one problem that's solved.'

'I think you mean four.'

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

'That cloaked figure is looking at me from the moment I came in.' Cheng said to Wayan. Wayan looked at the person Cheng meant.

'I don't feel comfortable either, Cheng. But still, without any clue WHO he or she is, I can't really do anything.' the older pirate answered.

'First off all, it's a he, and second off all, leave him be.' a girl's voice said. Cheng turned around.

'Oona?' he said, recognizing the girl. She was wearing a dark blue dress, with short sleeves. Two bands of silver were on each sleeve. On her chest, there was a silver moon with three stars.

'You know each other?' Wayan asked confused.

'Long story.' Oona said, before she turned around and walked over to the cloaked man. She sat down and started a conversation with him in some strange language. The man's voice was muffled by something.

'She'll be here soon.' Oona said in Portuguese.

'The sooner, the better.' the man answered, also in Portuguese.

'Well, well, Dahlia. I hope you made up your mind!' Vingança said. Everyone in the tavern looked at the faerie.

'Oh, look, if that isn't my sweet mother, who happens to be an assassin.' Dahlia said. Elsina struggled not to laugh.

'I would keep silent, Dahlia. I hope you realize that, without control of your powers, you're no match for me.' Vingança said.

Dahlia stood up and walked towards Mahad, who, just as everyone, stared at the two women.

'You mind waiting a second before you kill someone?' Dahlia said. She stood right in front of Mahad. Then, all of sudden, she grabbed his collar and pressed her lips against his. Mahad was surprised at first, but then he kissed her back.

Vingança stared at the two, in surprisement. Ehrgeiz and Avareza had just stood there, but they were as surprised as Vingança was.

Vingança realized that she had to do something to protect herself from Dahlia's power, so she grabbed Cheng.

'If you dare to attack me, I'll kill this boy.' she said. Dahlia stopped kissing Mahad and stared at her mother.

'Let him go!' said a familiar, male voice. Scottish accent. The cloaked figure had stood up, and now removed his hat. Cortes.

'No! This can't be! You…You are dead!' Vingança yelled, and she loosened her grip. Cheng saw the chance to run away.

'Damn, was I THAT good? I actually feared you wouldn't fall for it.' Cortes said. Ehrgeiz flew up and attacked Cortes, but the man simply grabbed one of the dragon's paws, and immediately, Ehrgeiz fell on the floor, unconscious.

'Wouldn't try that if I were you.' Cortes said. He stood next to Dahlia. The young woman hands started to glow yellowish.

'Go ahead, Dahlia. The sooner we get rid of this vermin, the better.' Cortes said. Oona and Elsina both walked towards them, and stood next to Cortes. Dahlia walked towards Vingança. Oona and Elsina both moved towards a side. Then Cortes raised his hand, and a force field appeared. Elsina and Oona placed their hands against it, to give it more strength. Instinctively, Lena walked towards a free corner and placed her hand against the force field too. She had no idea why she was doing this.

Vingança was the first to attack, but Dahlia simply raised her hand, and caught the fireball. When Dahlia closed her hand, the fireball disappeared.

Dahlia fought of every one off Vingança's attacks. Then Dahlia attacked.

Her attack was so fierce, so powerful, that Vingança simply vanished into thin air, along with Avareza and Ehergeiz.

As usual, good had triumphed over evil.

* * *

**A/N **This is NOT the end of the fic


	21. Epilogue

Dahlia lay motionless on the floor. Mahad rushed over to her. When he touched her, she woke up.

They looked right in each other's eyes. Then they kissed each other on the lips.

Oona smiled at Lena, who stood there looking like a cow watching a train go by.

Everything was ok.

For now…


End file.
